Digimon Frontier Reborn
by SlimeDaDude1
Summary: What if Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P., and Koichi weren't the ones to become the spirits? Follow a new set of characters in a similar but new retelling of Digimon Frontier.


"Come on… Come on… Dang it!"

 _You Lose._

Jon tossed his controller into the air and flopped onto his back. His sister, Nora, caught the controller before it hit the ground. "Are you ever going to beat that thing?"

"Firstly, that thing's name is Carkgoth, Eater Of Planets," snarked Jon, "secondly, I probably won't." Nora giggled in response. Jon was about the average height and weight for a male of his age. He was wearing an unzipped red and gray hoodie, an orange shirt with a strange symbol in the center of his chest, and a pair of jeans that was a size too big. His hair was dark brown and was very scruffy. Nora, however, was slim. She was wearing a red t-shirt and gray shorts. He hair was a shade lighter than Jon's and in a ponytail. Suddenly, Nora and Jon's phone got a text message.

 _Do you want to play a game? Yes or no?_

Jon and Nora looked at each other smirking.

 _Yes._

 _Get to Epsilon Station by 7:00 A.M. to find your destiny._

"All right!" Jon stood up and put on his beanie and goggles. He looked at Nora, "Well, you coming?"

"Shouldn't we tell the others, or at least mom and dad?"

"They'll call us if they need us." Jon opened the front door, "Ladies first."

"It will be your fault when this backfires," said Nora as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Train for 7 A.M. is arriving"

"What? It's already here?" Jon ran to the ticket machine and began searching for money. "No, no, no, no!" Looking at Nora, he asked, " Got any money on ya?" Nora shook her head. "So close!" yelled Jon as he hit his head on the machine. All the lights on the machine turned on and then two tickets came out.

"Sweat!" yelled Nora as took a ticket. The two ran for the train. "Wait! We have our tickets!"

"It's our destiny!"

The inside of the train pretty quiet. Many workers and a handful of families weren't out of the ordinary. However, there was a more than average amount of children of all ages on the train. Nora got a call from Tina, their eldest sister. Answering, Nora said, "Hello?"

"Where are you and Jon?!"

"Uh… not home?"

"Are you serious? I can't believe you two. I sleep in for 30 minutes, and you're gone."

Jon took Nora's phone. "Hey, we're trying to find our destiny here."

"And get yourselves killed!" Nora yanked her phone away from Jon.

The ring of the intercom went off. "Arriving at Carlin Station."

"Are you on a train?"

"Uh… yes," answered Nora. Before Tina could say anything, Nora quickly yelled, "Gotta go, bye!" and hung up.

"Quick thinking," said Jon.

"Oh, shut up."

Jon got a text. Then Nora. Then the other children on the train. One kid standing just across the aisle, look to be the same age as Jon and Nora, also got the message. The kid had very short black hair. He was wearing a blue vest, with a light yellow shirt under it. He was wearing black track pants, with a blue stripe going down the side.

 _Get the basement at Abraham Subway Station by 7:45 A.M._

Jon, noticing the kid, asked, "Hey, you going to the Subway station?" The kid turned away and gave a humph. "You could answer me, y'know!"

"Nice going," snarked Nora.

"Shut it."

Jon got a text from Tina. _Where are you two going?_

 _Abraham Subway Station._

 _Wait there. I'm picking you two up._

 _If you can catch us._

About 15 minutes later, the train stopped at Abraham Subway Station. Getting off the train, Nora checked the time. 7:41. "Four minutes left. As they rushed in, Jon looking behind themselves and saw Tina getting out of the family car.

"We need to hurry up."

"Well, where are we going."

"Uh… Follow that kid." Jon pointed at the kid that was standing across from them on the train. The two ran after the child as he went into an elevator. The two made it in just before the door began to close. Jon tripped and fell to the ground. Nora, looking through the two parts of the door saw Tina, hurrying towards them. Nora pushed the force close button, and the door closed right before Tina could make it.

The boy pressed the button for the lowest level, and the elevator began to descend, but when the elevator hit the lowest floor, it kept going down. All three of them look extremely confused. The elevator got fast and faster until it hit the ground. Nora and the boy managed to keep their footing, but Jon was on the ground, rubbing his head. The three got another message.

 _Now the choice is up to you. Do you go on the train, or go back home?_

The area they were in was circular, with multiple trains leading out. The boy left the elevator to go find the train he was going to go on. Jon got up and joined Nora, looking at the area they were in with disbelief. The trains began to move. Jon and Nora headed to the closest train to them. Jon and Nora got onto the back platform and looked back at the elevators. They saw Tina waving her fist at them. Jon only stuck out his tongue at her. Jon and Nora walked into the train car. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" asked Nora.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Jon walked towards the door leading to the next train car. "Now, let's see if there are other people on the train." The two walking into the next car, nothing. Then they walked to the next car, still nothing. Finally, when they entered the next car, they saw three other people. The first kid was large. He was wearing a dark green jacket and dark gray sweatpants. His hair was light brown and spiky. The second wasn't as big as the first but was on the chubbier side. She was wearing an unbuttoned pink and red overshirt with a white tank top under it, glasses, and black leggings. He hair was dark brown, darker than Jon's, wavy, and dyed pink at the ends. The third kid was much younger than the other two. He wore a white polo shirt, gray jeans, and an orange baseball cap. He had curly dirty-blonde hair. "Finally," yawned Jon.

"So… Uh… How are you guys?" asked Nora. Nobody answered.

Jon lightly punched Nora as he walked pass her. "So, why did you guys get on this train?"

"It was the closest one to the elevator, now can you two be quiet?" said the larger one.

"Well jeez."

"Sorry… I'm just nervous. My name is Brian, by the way."

"Well, unlike him, I chose this train for really no reason." Brian and Jon turned to the girl who was talking. "Oh yeah, I'm Ophelia."

"I…," said the third kid quietly. Jon, Nora, Brian, and Ophelia all turned to look at the child. "I… didn't want to get on this train!" the boy turned to look at the group and was crying. "Why do big kids always pick on me?"

"Man, that kid and his waterworks," said Brian. Ophelia punched him in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"So, what's your name?" asked Nora

"... Tony," answered the child.

"Well Tony, everything is going to be all ri-" the lights on the train turned off and the train sped up exponentially. "Whoa!" All five of them fell to the ground due to the speed of the train. Jon looked at Brian, Ophelia, and Tony and saw for a split second the silhouettes of strange creatures over them. Jon noticed that his phone began to glow and that It started to change. The touchscreen was still there, but It was different from any other phone created. As his phone finished changing he got a message.

 _Jonathan Griffin, welcome to the Digital World._

"What?" Jon looked around the car and saw Brian, Ophelia, Tony, and even Nora looking at what was their phones in awe. "You guys got that message too?" The train they were in exited the tunnel to reveal that the track was suspended in the air. Ophelia looked out a window to see a group of ghost looking creatures. One of the creatures noticed Ophelia and pressed its face against the window, deforming it creating.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross!" The train stopped.

"Welcome to Flame Terminal," called out a loud voice. The doors opened and reveal a large group of not only the ghost-like creature but other creatures with long ears. The five kids looked at the group in a confused manner. A gust of stream pushed the kids onto the ground. "The first step is always a doozy!"

"Did the train just talk?" asked Brian.

The train laughed. "I'm not just any train. I'm a Trailmon!" The doors on the Trailmon shut. "Well, I got a schedule to tend to. See you!" Trailmon began moving back to where he came from.

"How are we going to get home?" asked Ophelia.

"Find a spirit and you'll see." Trailmon was now out of sight.

"Well shit," exclaimed Jon, "I guess we have to find whatever a spirit is." Tony began to audibly cry.

"I wanna go home! I didn't want to get on that train!" Tony ran onto the rail. As the ground ended, he began to balance on the rail, so he didn't fall into the abyss.

"I'll get him," said Jon as he walked towards to rail. As Jon reached the end of the solid ground, he said, "Tony come back, you're gonna fall." Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Some of the ground in the distance began to disintegrate. Two strange looking creatures came running and screaming towards Jon. As the arrive, the jumped onto Jon. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Bokomon," said the shorter white one, "and that yellow buffoon is Neemon." Bokomon was short and white. His mouth area was dark gray. he wore a pink band around his waist. Neemon was taller than Bokomon but still was short compared to Jon. His eyes looked as if they were closed, and he wore red pants with a white lace.

"Hey!" exclaimed Neemon.

"I'm Jon. Now, what are you doing on my?" Before either of them could answer, they heard a loud yell.

"Where is the spirit?" yelled another creature.

"Could you please tell me what that thing is," said Jon.

"That is the Demon Beast Digimon, Cerberumon. A hellhound who resides in the Dark Area. Its Special Move is Hellfire," answered Bokomon.

"Where is the spirit?" yelled Cerberumon again. Jon didn't know what to do. He looked at Cerberumon, then to Tony, and then to the rest of the group. "I have it!"

"Give it to me! I must destroy it!"

"No!"

"Then I'll destroy you too!" Cerberumon then released to rays of green fire, closing Jon, Neemon, and Bokomon in. Cerberumon began to release a third ray down the

"Think… think…"

"Do something!" yelled Bokomon. Jon got up, with Bokomon and Neemon on his back, and jumped onto the railing with Tony on it before he could be incinerated. The ground where the fire was became digital code and was eaten by Cerberumon. As there was nothing connected to the rail, it began to fall. Jon, Tony, Bokomon, and Neemon all huddled together as they slid down the rail, as Nora, Brian, and Ophelia all watched in horror. Luckily they landed on some lower ground. They saw a glowing pillar with a strange figurine in it.

"The spirit!" yelled Cerberumon. He began to run for the figurine. Jon made up his mind and ran into the pillar. Cerberumon jumped into the pillar and yelled in pain. "It burns!" Cerberumon leaped out of the pillar.

"Ha! Take that!" yelled Ophelia.

"But what about Jon?" Nora asked worriedly. While Cerberumon was burned, Jon was left unharmed in the pillar. Jon had kept his eyes closed because he thought that Cerberumon would kill him. When he didn't, Jon opened his eyes to see the figuring staring at him.

"... The spirit," said Jon. He took out what was his phone from his pocket and aimed it at the spirit. A beam of light came out of his phone and it sucked the spirit in. "Spirit!" The pillar disappeared, showing Jon unscathed.

"He is okay!" yelled Brian as he did a celebratory fist pump.

Jon lifted up his phone, showing the outlines of the spirit. He then shoved his right arm forward, with the back out his hand facing out. A single strip of digital code made a circle around his hand. He then crossed his phone and hand in a zigzag motion multiple times until his phone slid across the digital code. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Jon was then engulfed in digital code. On the inside of the code, Jon began to change. Pieces of armor formed and attached to his body. He became taller and stronger. As the transformation ended, the digital code around Jon dissipated. "Agunimon!" He had long blonde hair and was wearing mostly red and black armor with a few bits of whites.

"What?" question Ophelia

"Awesome!" yelled Tony

"Holy Shit!" yelled Brian

"What happened to Jon?" asked Nora

"That isn't Jon anymore. It's Agunimon, The Spirit Of Flame," answered Bokomon.

"It doesn't matter what form you are in! I will destroy the spirit!" yelled Cerberumon. He charged at Jon, who jumped into the air before Cerberumon who hit him. Jon slid his hand on his wrist sending darts of fire at Cerberumon. Jon then dove-kicked Cerberumon in the head. "Arg!" Cerberumon leaped back and fired a ray of green fire at Jon. "Take that you dirty human!" But as the fire disappeared, Jon was not damaged.

"Pyro Tornado!" yelled Jon and he sent a wave of fire to smash into Cerberumon. Cerberumon bounced backward, but in midair, he stopped and a single line of digital code circled around him. Jon took out his phone and said, "looks like it's time for me to snuff out your fire. Fractal Code, Digitize!" Jon used his phone to collect the digital code, causing Cerberumon to disappear. Then, digital code engulfed Jon, transforming him back to his human self. As the code went away, Jon fell to his knees.

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
